plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meyguhmein
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 09:36, February 18, 2012 |} |} How about NOW? I need to talk with yo. Plz come back on chat! Template Oh, thanks! Giga Gargantuar Be friend? Wanna be friend? I don't know how to do that. Can you help me? Big plants fan Friends? Can we be friends? Giga Gargantuar Wanna be friends? DOOM!!! 02:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, Just keep it. I'll ge it tomorrow (Maybe later)! Gohan and Trunks 07:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) BUT WHY?????????????????????????? Gohan and Trunks 13:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) 75.4.238.5 This IP was spamming Big Plants Fan's "Captions for Funny Pics 4" Blog by saying ( twice. Nothing else, just (. I'm sure that's not an accident, as it was done twice within 2 minutes. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 18:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Here's the latest version! I changed MORE! http://www.mediafire.com/?mlbkj6sfatuwv60 Gohan and Trunks 03:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Can i be a... After 500 edits, can i be a chatmod? and after 1000 edits, can i be an admin? and after 1500 edits, can i be a bureaucrat? Please, I want it! I want it just like CrazyPingu54! Technically Epic 07:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok...... Ok... but if a staff has retired, i can replace him/her! How to make user name color-coded? Please tell me because I have a wiki, and I need the step-to-step! Example: bureaucrats - green, admins - gold, chat moderators - silver, rollback - chocolate Technically Epic 07:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) It's Friday. Forgot to tell'ya to see Failure. What is this week's failure? Answer:Cob Cannon! And here's the Failure: Gohan and Trunks 11:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Zen Garden Plant Template Don't you think there should be a template saying "This users has collected Zen Garden Plants." Hello Kiddo Hello, You really proved that you're just a kid. Don't think revenging is a useful thing to make me feel sad. I banned fairly unlike you. Anyway, your ban was for two hours only (you're making a big deal of that). Thank you, Sdgsgfs 11:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey MVZMW! I just found who said PVZ is the bost boring game on some pages! Should he get blocked because it is spam? If you are MeVsZombiesMeWin then please read this. Hey MeVsZombiesMeWin!!!! Remember mey????(Theqmayn Aka marine the raccoon) Naaahhhh you probably don't.... Almost everyone has forgotten me.... And I was doing so good..... Until my brains got out of ideas..... But I got a question!!! How do you make such an awesome character box that you have on your profile page? The one with that manga character!!! Becuase.. I wanna make on of marine the raccoon.... Can you plz help mey??? plz rply!!! A Request Can you remove the name-calling inside the infobox? It's considered harassment to many Users, and some of the names are pretty bad, almost reportable. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 22:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) &nsp is Wiki junk left by unknown reasons. I believe that it is involving leaving a space and only a space on a blank line, but it happens all the time. Not his fault. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 02:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC)